1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible container having at least one pair of opposed overlapping side walls.
2. Background Art
Some collapsible containers have walls which may be inwardly folded in order to stack the containers in an efficient and space-conserving manner when not in use. This efficient means of storage is most easily achieved when the container has walls which do not overlap. However, many collapsible containers have relatively tall walls which when assembled in their upright orientation, provide a large container volume and depth. Accordingly, when folded, at least one of the pairs of opposed walls will overlap. Unfortunately, the overlapping wall typically results in less efficient stacking of the collapsed containers, because the second overlapping wall will be forced to sit high upon the first overlapping wall. Accordingly, the package height and the resulting stacking height of the collapsed unit will be relatively high.
Containers that attempt to resolve the overlapping issue have been restricted, often requiring that the walls be folded in a particular sequence, or by having an unsymmetrical design or walls of varied heights. Further, present collapsible containers may not provide the desired level of airflow among adjacent containers.
Accordingly, a collapsible container is desired which is able to accommodate overlapping opposed walls such that they are able to be collapsed and stacked efficiently and comparable or better than those containers not having overlapping opposed walls. It would also be desired for the container to have enhanced airflow among like containers.